Will Things Be the Same
by lonerindisguises101
Summary: it all starts out with the outcasts. the ones people find a little creepy, they're misunderstood. sometimes they went missing. were exactly did they go? Amatis Gray is a very odd demigod. but she starts a revolution against her own kind. but when she grows old in years but not in appearance will things truly ever change or will she be stuck in her state of confusion forever?
1. The Very beginning

**hey guys hope this isn't so bad... hope y'all enjoy reading! btw this thingy - ~ that means its either apart of a dream and/or memory.**

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**sadly I do not own any of The Percy Jackson and the Olympians characters they all belong to Uncle Rick. if I did own them you would think I would be a bigger troll than Rick, which says a lot! ;)**_

* * *

~ The Fire was blazing at the campfire tonight and it was brighter than usual. I knew that that the feeling wasn't mutual towards me at least. I couldn't help but feel like something big was about to happen, like something bad... yet huge. when Chiron began to give out a speech, I couldn't focus the feeling was getting stronger like that bad thing was nearing its entrance into my life. _dear gods please don't punish me to greatly... I couldn't have done something so bad_." Now I would like to introduce one of our new comers here, come on child don't be shy." Chiron was holding out his hand to me while he was looking at me with comfort I could feel glares all around me and the fire became smaller and very dim. while I stood up. each step I took towards Chiron felt like a mile apart, almost like my life was going in slow motion. I finally stood beside Chiron and looked out into the crowd of demigods staring at me intently." This is Amy... she hasn't been claimed but we do hope that will change shortly." he looked down at me smiling and I gave him a weak smile in return." h-hey?" my accent was thick and obvious to everyone around me, I could hear whispers saying," where is she from-""who does she think she is-""why does she look so weird- probably because she isn't from here-" all of these words echoing in my mind... technically like a never ending chant. I tried to wave it away but, unfortunately they went on. I've never really fit in... not even when I lived in my home. people would cast me to the side as a person to avoid. I've been told that I have an aura that seems almost ancient. I'm originally from Great Britain but was sent to Africa so I have a mix between British and African accent, sounding different from anything people have ever heard."- now we will have to postpone next weeks capture the flag for a special arrival of the Ares cabin members back from there long quest-" there were gasps ringing around me. Even Chiron looked taken aback. I looked up and to my honest surprise there was a blazing green pan flute floating over my head." It's not possible..." I heard a satyr gasp. An Athena kid called in horror," Chiron who is that for?" others repeated the question. but I knew exactly who my dad was. why else would I ever live in such an untamed area," I'm a daughter of Pan!" I muttered under my breath but it seemed to me everyone there heard me. I was moved into the Hermes Cabin, where all the other demigods that didn't have a cabin of their own. I got to know a few... sons of Hecate, daughters of Nemesis, children of hades, and a child of Persephone. we were all outcasts, so we decided to stand together rather than alone. we started planning on ways to get away from here and go find a new home. after months of planning we finally left. I remember saying goodbye to the people that feared me, there expressions filled with sorrow and confusion. still not able to comprehend how that could even be possible. but we left with wide smiles on our faces as we said our goodbyes knowing we would never be misunderstood again. My name is Amatis Gray... and this is the beginning of my adventure of a life time, or two.~


	2. My New Home part 1

**Hey there... sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been so busy with homework, studying, testing, fangirling and other stuffingz. Hope y'all enjoy this chappy :)**

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**sadly I do not own any of The Percy Jackson and the Olympians characters they all belong to Uncle Rick. if I did own them you would think I would be a bigger troll than Rick, which says a lot! ;)**_

* * *

Its been 2 months sense I've seen Camp Half Blood. And to be honest I don't miss it at all. Well, I guess I do miss satyrs and wood nymphs after all... I do have a lot in common with them. But besides that I miss nothing, Here in my 'new home' we have so much more. We actually had some Athena kids and Hephaestus kids join us on our hunt for a new home. It's much more grander, spacious, and care-free than Camp Half Blood. Also no one here judges one another. so it doesn't cause conflict the only conflict we deal with is fighting off monsters and keeping the temporary boarders up. The fighters have to protect the camp until the Hephaestus kids finish their secret weapon I like to call," if you aren't a demigod... you go bye-bye." Okay I need to think of a new name so what. its better than the name they gave it," The Exterminator 6000x!" But I do like the -inator part. So far the leaders of the camp consist of 5 people;

* * *

1 Katherine Page- age 17- daughter of Nemesis

2 Michelle Johann- age 14- daughter of Tyche

3 Chester Winfield- age 15- son of Poseidon

4 Amatis Gray- age 15- daughter of Pan

5 Brunt Skidder- age 16- son of Hades

* * *

"Hey Amy?" Katherine asked," when do you think the boarder project will be over?" well I'm not sure to be honest so I'll jus-" the latest is by tonight at 6: 47." I looked up at Michelle who just walked in... gosh I know we aren't supposed to judge but she gave me the creeps sometimes. because she has magical powers. all the 5 leaders have powers. I can change into animal I please and communicate with them. Katherine can get revenge by just snapping her fingers and they are cursed for 10 years... oh and the curse involves your biggest fear, nightmare, and dreams. Brunt can raise the dead and communicate with the dead. Chester can create massive storms, control water, and breathe under water. Michelle can use magic. there are other demigods here that have amazing powers but there are like 36 of us and I don't remember everyone here. we picked up a few demigods on the way and some satyrs have accidently come here on accident. but because of me they keep our camp a secret and everything about it. I just hope the nymphs wont betray they didn't really like my dad flirting with them but they respected me. besides I wasn't exactly like my father except for my wild spirit, love for wild terrain, animals, and the love for playing the woodwinds. I do thank my dad for giving me these traits that's why I love my lost father, who hopefully isn't dead yet. I want to meet him before he dies.

" no offense but that is kind of creepy how you know that exactly..." Chester said. I gave my best warning glare to make him SHUT UP SO HE DOESNT AWAKEN THE BEAST!" well would you think it's creepy that the boarder project will actually be done at hour 4, minute 38, second 21, millisecond 48?" Chester looked completely dumfounded. while Katherine started laughing, and brunt and I cracked a grin. his was more like a cocky grin that looked almost lopsided." well- uh- err-" Chester began," told ya..." I laughed. Now all of us were laughing including Chester. we all got along together so well, I wonder why we never really hung out before we left CHB?" Because we thought that the others would tear us down like everyone else." Brunt said bluntly, _did I seriously say that out loud?_" Yeah you did, that's why I answered you." Brunt said again." okay I need to stop thinking!" Katherine smiled," I bet that'll be easy for you wild child." Chester laughed at this while I fumed in my chair. I looked and grinned," say that again," I said this with my most threatening voice ever while I slowly turned to a tiger, but I made sure only to change my eyes," I dare you!" Chester backed off while Brunt and Michelle leaned in. Suddenly interested in what was about to happen. Katherine grinned back," you know you can't defeat me. I can curse you for ever, if I please." _oh poor Katie doesn't know my little secret_." you know as well as I do I can defeat you because of my wild side. and you don't want to see my _wild side._" Katherine put her hands up in defeat and laughed," fine you win... happy wild child." I laughed with her," quite happy, danger zone." we both smiled at the nicknames. Brunt looked at me impressed," wow, didn't see that coming I thought World War III was about to break out."" Oh dear gods, no. Danger Zone and I were just fooling around, weren't we?" Katherine smiled innocently," But of course Wild Child."


	3. My New Home part 2

**Hope you all had a very Merry Christmas! also it was Louis Tomlinson's birthday yesterday so that's pretty cool. hope you all enjoy this chapter this will kind of be longer than usual, because a few characters will tell their back stories... also I'm thinking of different plots but here's a spoiler for the end! you all are going to hate the ending but no worries I'm going to make up for it. :) ****ALSO IMPORTANT CORRECTION MICHELLE ISNT A DAUGHTER OF TYCHE SHE'S A DAUGHTER OF HECATE! I MADE A BIG MISTAKE ON THAT SORRY GUYS I JUST WANTED TO MAKE THAT CLEAR! **

**_Disclaimer:_**

**_I don't own the Percy Jackson characters or references... they all belong to Uncle Rick! but the OC's are all mine! MUAHAHHAAHAAAAAAA...*has a coughing fit* sorry 'bout that lovelies! ;)_**

* * *

When we all stopped laughing at Chester's knock, knock joke there was a knock on the door." Permission to enter?" Came a cheesy announcer voice from the other side of the door. Brunt rolled eyes," Yes, Cleveland." The door opened, and came in the one and only Cleveland Jennings, a son of Hephaestus. Cleveland was carrying a blueprint, and slug wrench for some weird reason. He smiled," the borders are up, wanna check it out?" Michelle smiled at us looking at her watch and smiled," told ya!" Chester just glared at his shoes like it was their fault. While Brunt snickered, which was kind of creepy coming from a son of Hades. We all stood up and followed Cleveland out the door to check out the boarders. Cleveland starting chattering about how they put it up and how it was safer here than it was at CHB. Cleveland started chattering about the boarders and how we were safer here rather than CHB. Katherine smiled," Now I can believe that I mean, none of the Ares kids can bully us ever again! talk about paradise?" Cleveland rolled his eyes," yes like I was sayin-" but was rudely interrupted by Michelle," why didn't you just curse them... I turned their hair bright pink and made sure everything they did to me would just deflect off of me." Cleveland muttered while Michelle and Katherine went into a deep conversation," girls talk to much!" Chester, Brunt and I started smiling. I didn't take offense to it mainly because I know that girls do talk so much. But, hey, guys aren't angels either they sure can irritate girls A LOT!

When we finally reached the boarders we stopped walking, Katherine and Michelle stopped talking and it kind of went silent. Then Cleveland sighed," Well wanna test it out?" I looked at Chester and he looked at me, we were having a silent conversation;

_Chester: how are we going to test this thing_

_Me: I don't know... if I did I would be trying already_

_Chester: don't get snappy with me_

_Me: I can I not get snappy with you_

_Chester: well... I don't know_

"How are we gonna try this out," Brunt asked sarcastically," I mean we can enter anyways... where are we going to find a mortal... or even a monster?" Michelle looked startled," I have an idea but I don't think you guys are gonna like it."" Oh well we'll get over it. spill the beans Magic Jack." Katherine said but stopped when Michelle began to glare at her," Don't call me that." we all backed up a step or two mainly because Michelle's hands were illuminating with little purple sparks and people were staring. Cleveland decided to brighten the mood," well lets just get the plan and survive for the next day... ha-ha?"

" are you sure this is going to work, Amy?" Brunt asked while putting on his chest plate. I smiled while I picked up my weapons," Ha... no!" Michelle smiled while finishing her magic checks. Chester was getting his sword, Katie was busy talking to other people who were going with us to do the boarder check. " Okay do you guys understand?" she finished her extremely long and boring speech. She really knows how to make things boring, one kid looked like he was ready to fall asleep standing there. Mel, a daughter of Nemesis, looked pretty interested and asked," It's a risk, but I think its risk we are willing to take. Besides it can help us understand what our battle strengths and weaknesses are." I smiled," Great choice set, Mel. I'm impressed." Mel smiled back politely, as politely as a 8 year-old-daughter-of-nemesis can smile, ish? We got our things and walked out there, there were 10 major demigods walking into the open, monsters will be all over us. after we decided to not split that would be to dangerous and that we need to stay close so we could make a run for it if we could. Found places to sit or stand and got comfortable. After 30 minutes and no monsters attacking some of us became restless, a boy named Calvin and his brother Alex began to sword fight just for practice. While Chester and a little girl named Nina began yelling out trying to get the monster's attention," CALLING ALL MANTICORES! COME OUT, COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE LITTLE MONSTERS! WE PROMISE WE WON'T HURT YOU!" Chester and Nina snickered at what they were doing." never thought we would ever want a monster to attack us?" I asked, Katie laughed," well the Ares Kids are like monsters and sometimes when you make them mad and they just give you death glares or warning glances. That's a moment when I wish the little beast would just attack me already, there is probably nothing worse than that." We all laughed even Calvin and Alex stopped fighting so they could laugh. But soon they went back to their sword play. Time flew by pretty quick, until we heard a deep growl. I looked up at Brunt and we smiled." Now remember the plan guys," Michelle whispered as we all stood and readied ourselves for the attack. Then burst out 4 Hell Hounds, Brunt gave Calvin and Alex a sideways glance, (maybe it was because all three of them were brothers, Brunt and Calvin where sons of Hades, and Alex was a son of Hermes they wouldn't leave their youngest brother behind. but I think they didn't want to fight this Hell Hound because it was one of Hades little pets/minions and such) then drew their weapons. Michelle began to count down from 7," SEVEN!" two demigods ran back to the base. while the Hell Hounds pounced on us and we began engaging our weaponry." SIX!" two more demigods ran back to the base. I was fighting beside Michelle and Chester, Michelle was throwing fire balls, Chester was swinging his sword like a mad man, while I was attacking in a tiger form. "FIVE!" one demigod ran away. "FOUR!" I turned into a cheetah and waited for Katie to get on my back, we ran back to the base. I hear Michelle count down to two when I heard a blood curdling scream I looked and saw that little Nina was in a Hell Hound's mouth limp and lifeless. I would bet you 10 drachma she was gone. The plan was falling apart, no one was supposed to get hurt we were just supposed to make them chase us after one and we would finally test the boarders. But this, we were down one fantastic soldier. _Nina was more than a soldier, she was a little girl. About 7 years old, she didn't deserve to die. Not now... not ever. it is to early for her to go, what will happen to Chester after this. Knowing that his little sister is dead. gone forever and he can never see her again until he dies, but the possibilities are endless they may not even see each other again. and to think a little 7 year old girl died in combat when no one was supposed to get hurt and we were supposed to just flee. _"FALL BACK! RUN DON'T LOOK BACK! JUST RUN!" Michelle screamed, Michelle was terrified and Chester was in shock of his sister's death. I could hear him screaming her name over and over again." Nina... Nina No! You better come back here! Nina! Nina, I'm sorry!" They all ran back being chased by the Hell Hounds. Alex was the last one to enter the camp, but when he came in he came in just in time. The Hell Hounds were so close to catching him, but when the stupid dogs met the boarders they screamed and wailed in pain, right before our eyes and disintegrated. Chester fell to his knees, looking at the dust on the forest floor, all that was left of the stupid dogs that killed his Nina. He didn't cry, he didn't burst into outrage he did something terrifying. He did nothing. absolutely nothing. it was scary, throughout the 2 months that I have hung out with him, he always shows what he feels makes it pretty obvious, but to see him not react was pretty scary. I kneeled down next to him and just hugged him from the side. It would have been awkward but he turned towards me and hugged back. Now this was the Chester that had emotions, the one people felt comfortable around. I could feel him sobbing now, I knew it was going to happen eventually so I just muttered words of encouragement," it's alright... it'll get better soon... don't worry about her-" he finally said something," but she's dead, my little Nina is gone! I have no one else." I felt a little offended by that last comment but shrugged it off," you have me? you have Michelle, Katie, Brunt, Cass, Cleveland and everyone else here. you have us all! besides she died a hero." I could feel Chester smile, I could tell but it didn't change the fact that it began to rain. I helped Chester to his feet and we walked back to the cabin area. leaving what was left of Nina behind us...


End file.
